A Weak Moment
by Katia11
Summary: "Who was this man and what had he done with William Darcy? Why was he being this way with her? Surely he still didn't have feelings for her. He would have to be some sort of masochist." Lizzie Bennet Diaries Universe
1. A Weak Moment

Hello, LBD fans. I discovered this little fandom not long ago… now I just have Dary/Lizzy pouring out me. *HIDES* Don't be too harsh.

A Weak Moment 

She watched him closely. He was talking to GiGi about something or other. He smiled and she couldn't help but wish he would smile more. Over the past few days she had seen a complete change in him. He was easy, kind and _almost _warm. He looked up and their eyes met. She instantly looked at something else but she could still feel his steel blue eyes on her. She nervously flicked her eyes back to his. He gave her a teasing smirk.

Smirking?

Good God! Who was this man and what had he done with William Darcy? Why was he being this way with her? Surely he still didn't have feelings for her. He would have to be some sort of masochist. She hadn't exactly been easy on him. She gave him an uncertain smile before finding some abstract painting to distract herself with on the wall. Apparently Caroline had noticed this little interchange because she immediately started talking to Darcy.

Lizzie took the welcome distraction to slip out of the room.

She walked out onto the large terrace. The view was spectacular from here. Here she could be alone with these confusing thoughts and feelings that she was having. She couldn't figure them out. One minute she hated him and the next she had intense images of him kissing every inch of her skin. It was infuriating.

"May I join you?" Darcy inquired softly.

She nodded, but did not dare make eye contact with him. "How did you sneak away from Caroline?" When he did not answer she continued. "Thanks for inviting me, Darcy. Everything has been so nice."

"You've enjoyed yourself then?"

"Yes," she replied.

There was silence for a moment and she wondered what he was thinking. "GiGi really enjoys having you here."

"And you?" She had asked the question before she could even stop herself.

He chuckled and her heart warmed curiously. "I do not oppose your presence."

This time she looked up at him. She had not realized he was standing so close to her. On top of it, he was smiling again and it was doing strange things to her brain.

"Do you always talk that way?" She finally replied.

"Of course, I am a robot after all."

Was Darcy making a joke? She felt her breath hitch in her throat. He was being so vulnerable with her. Maybe there was something in him that was still soft towards her. Despite her cruel words that day.

"Darcy," she started nervously. Was she really going to do this? Apologize to someone who she once had loathed with every fiber of her being? But over the past few days she had begun to feel something other than hatred for the man. He seemed to be having other thoughts as he began to close the gap between their lips. The oddest thing was that she wasn't fighting, in fact….

She _wanted_ him to kiss her.

It was at that moment that someone cleared their throat.

"Darcy?" Bing interrupted.

Darcy gave a sigh of disappointment as he turned to his best friend who was watching them with a smirk.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Lizzie shook her head and took the opportunity to get as far away from the confusing man as possible. Once she was out of sight, she ran at full force and she didn't stop until she had locked the door behind her.

"What the_ hell_ was that?" She reprimanded herself as she sunk against the door with a resigned sigh.

-x-


	2. Library

Why do I keep writing these? Just give up, Katie!

Library

After the previous evening Lizzie would avoid Darcy at all costs. At the moment she was safely secluded herself in the library. It had thousands of books. She had never seen a library like this. It was beautiful. There was historical literature, fiction, poetry, and classical literature from nearly every country.

She was engrossed in Tolstoy when her cell phone chirped.

_Where are you?_

–_Gi_

She had just put the cell phone on the table next to her when it chirped again.

_We haven't seen you all day._

_-Gi_

Lizzie tried to fight off the guilt and put her phone on silent as to not be disturbed again. She crossed her ankles and got more comfortable in the large chair she had found in her secluded corner. She didn't want to see him, or Gigi. She didn't want to be reminded that this was his home. That this was something she could've had. Because that reminded her that at one time he loved her.

The man with the adorable dimples and inescapable blue eyes had loved her.

Of course, the key word was HAD.

Then again he had almost kissed her last night. Why couldn't he just be straight with her? Either he still loved her or he didn't.

"There you are!" Gigi interrupted her thoughts. _Oh, great._ "I've been texting you."

"I had my phone on silent," Lizzie answered honestly.

Gigi pulled up a chair next to her and pretended to read. "Why are you avoiding us?"

Lizzie flushed and tried to hide it by raising the book even higher to cover her face from the girl next to her. "I'm not, I just wanted some alone time."

"You know Lizzie I wasn't too crazy about you. Especially when I found out that you had publicly humiliated my brother. But he convinced me to give you a second chance."

"He is too kind."

"That he is, but he was right. Sometimes things aren't as they appear," she paused for a moment. "Answer me honestly. Do you feel something for my brother?"

Lizzie put down the book and looked up at Gigi who was waiting expectantly.

"Gigi- I don't really," she paused as Darcy appeared at the door.

"Gigi, may I borrow her for a second?"

"Of course!" Gigi gave Lizzie a smile and then quietly excused herself from the room. Once she was out of sight, Darcy occupied the chair next to Lizzie. His cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Lizzie," he started. "I think we need to talk."

"About what?" She asked as she took her phone in her hand; she needed to distract herself from him. From his lips that were begging to be kissed. She pushed the center button.

10 new messages! Holy buckets! Gigi really had wanted to get a hold of her. Curiously she had five missed calls from Jane. She looked at the texts. Most of them were from Jane. How odd!

_LIZZIE YOU NEED TO ANSWER YOUR PHONE_

_This is an EMERGENCY. _

_Please answer._

"Lizzie?" Darcy inquired softly. But she was genuinely worried.

_LYDIA IS IN TROUBLE._

She let out an audible gasp. She could feel the tears building behind her eyes. Darcy's expression softened and he reached out and took her hand in his.

"Lizzie, what is wrong?"

"There's some kind of emergency, I need to call Jane."

"Yes, of course."

She got up from the chair as she dialed Jane.

"Hello?" She could tell from Jane's voice that she had been crying. Lizzie's heart sank into her stomach.

"Is Lydia okay?"

"No," she answered.

-x-


End file.
